Rumi Karness (President of Libya)
Rumi Karness (c.1859-5 Apr 1977; 118) Served from 1877 to 1977 as Senator of Libya, 100 years. In the midst of a huge depression in the late 1870s, Libya had many senators come forth. Most were young, as in third world countries, anyone who can give food to people is good enough to run the country. Most candidates were in the 20s, some teenagers. Even a 9 year old attempted to run. In November 1875, a 16-year-old Rumi Karness graduated from a political college/educational center in his town of Bursted, Libya. However he couldn't run until an election came along, a year later. Throughout 1876, turmoil spread the country. Thousands died. In February 1876, corrupt Zimbabwe banker overthrew the current president Trui Mamwab (served from 1869 to 76) and took power, naming himself dictator. Due to this, there were thousands of riots every day and violence spread the country. Thankfully, he was assassinated in August 1876, just before the elections, which he planned to obviously away with, started. The assassin was a wanter of democracy. In September 1876, 3 candidates ran. On the 30th, a candidate was killed in a riot and the other candidate commited suicide for no reason. This meant Rumi Karness won, technically. There were many attempts on Rumi's life in the last 2 months of 1876, because people opposed his leadership. By now, Libyans were basically just violent and opposed everything (considering their country was waged with violent death for 4 whole years, they are used to it now). On January 1st 1877, inauguration day, it was cancelled because of aggressive rioting at he capital. The next day, the same. Eventually, the government decided to privately inaguruate him, which occurred on March 1st. Rumi was shot 17 times in all parts of his body on July 8th 1877 by an unnamed assassin. He nearly died. In October 1877, he was shot 2 times in the leg, paralzying it. He was going to remove the leg, but he couldnt trust the hospitals in his poor violent country. He was shipped to America that month just to have his leg torn off. While he was there, they added a wooden one in its place free of charge as gratitude for the poor leader. Upon returning in December 1877, he was shot in the abdomen. He figured his people were too violent and that needed to change, he was sick of being shot every time he saw the light of day. In 1878, he sat at his desk the majority of te year and made laws. Unfortunately, all his papers were destroyed in a fire on December 31st. How ironic. This pissed him off and he did it again the following 3 months. In April 1879, age 20, he finally put military force in. The period from May to November 1879 in Libya is known as the "War". Thousands of his own people were killed..by his own people. This is how maniacal and brutal his people were. He managed to fully calm them by 1883. In December 1885, after a 3 year peaceful relaxation, on a vacation lake, he was shot in the head by a rebel. It turns out, the rebel was from neighboring Zimbabwe. This started a war. As soon as the military got word, they (without Rumi's premission) marched into Zimbabwe and attacked a town. This began the War of 1886 (libya). From January to December 1886, 70,000 people died. In February 1887, Rumi decided it was time to calm down. Rumi pulled a dick move on his people in 1888. He tried to change the calander. He got pay back by being shot 5 times in the back. He should be pretty used to it by now. In 1889, it was even worse. He tried to remove the nation's holy book. That's right. He screwed with his people's religion. In turn, he got 2-degree burned, his entire palace burned down, the largest riot in African history, and 7,000 deaths in 3 hours. That's what happens when people don't like leaders in Africa. Rumi spent 1890 and 91 healing mentally and physically. This is where he met his wife. In late 1890, his wife, a 19-year-old American nurse, healed him in a chamber. 6 days later, she was pregnant. Their son, Zakk, was born in July 1891. Zakk would be shot and killed at age 8 in 1899. Rumi and his wife, Ethel, were not welcomed. Rumi was a black third-world leader and Ethel was a white American nurse who was not allowed to come back to America due to deportation (marrying a black man). From 1892 to 1902, they had 10 children. 4 would be killed before they were 20 due to politics. The 1890s was a calm decade pretty much for Libya. This meant Rumi was a good leader. That changed in October 1899, after his 8-year-old son was killed by an insane villager at school. This was now a war between the leader and his people. An unpopular move, on January 1st 1900, he sent military to 6 violent towns, and burned every town down and executed every citizen brutally. Now, his country feared him and Rumi became a dictator. He was not officially dictator until January 1901. From 1901 to 1909, he was known as a mass-murder and an exodist. This ruined his reputation. In 1911, the country hit an economic depression (which would never be fixed to this day). In 1911, 12, 13 and 14, there was the highest number of death, starvation and disease ever in Africa. All in Libya. Rumi apparently is a damn good leader. In 1915, during WWI, Rumi attempted to join. However, his wife shot him in the neck and nearly killed him due to being pissed at him and his ways. It turns out, his wife lost interest in him when they were only married 2 years (1893), but dictator Rumi forced her to be with him. She was raped 13 times by him in the 1890s and 1900s. Rumi ordered her brutal execution the day after he was shot, on September 7th 1915. For the rest of 1915, he healed from his bruises. He finally left his violent dictator ways in 1917. This is when SHIT started. One, his people didnt believe he changed at all and hated him more than ever. He kept persuading them he did with speeches but was shot at several times. The country was extremely poor, starving, and a giant mud field. 1918 was the worst year ever for Libya. In 1919, Rumi was sick of this turmoil and isolated himself from the people, but stayed leader. From 1920 to 1930, Rumi was not seen once and no pictures exist. He worked behind the scenes. Guess what else? No one knew he was alive. In 1920, the government lied and said Rumi was assassinated and the peolpe celebrated. Rumi kept working behind the scenes. In 1928, an unlucky man tried to change things. Englishman Steve Barings visited Libya on a dangerous trip in 1828. He was a diplomat of the US. He attempted to persuade the leader (whom no one knew) to have an election because his people obviously hate him. Rumi showed his face. Steve was not surprised, it was a common african tactic. So for 10 years, no one knew Rumi was secretly alive and still leading the country. The people found out, leading to shit, again. But they were calm and silent now, holding a grudge for Rumi. In 1928, Rumi deicded to hold election. Steve won. On Dec 31 1928, he was assassinated by Rumi secretly. Rumi stayed leader. He lied and told his people a government agent did it. He apologized to the US and the US, luckily, accepted it. In 1836, Rumi's popularity was rising a bit, due to seveal new laws that raised starvation rates and poverty. In 1837, in his 60th year, it was higher than ever. From 1937 to 1940, he maintained this. 1939-40 was known as the silent period. From 1940 to 1950, though peaceful, turmoil was building up else where. In the 1950s, the cubans and shit happened, we know. Eisenhower luckily happened. Rumi happened? No, shit happened. In 1851 and 59, in his 90s, Rumi was shot at. A lot. By rebels. In July 1959, the bout between the leader of Zimbabwe Jo Darren and Rumi got into an actual battle. They shot at each other. Jo managed to give Rumi polio in his right arm and legs, but Rumi killed Jo when Jo was knocked off a high building. The period from 1960 to 1977 was just rising political power. Libya was now more of a democracy. Rumi turned 110 in 1969, something a third worlder rarely achieves. From 1971 to 1977, corruption was at its highest. Wars and everything happened. the 110+ year old leader couldnt handle it but didnt give up. He was shot in 1974 and somehow survived. Slavery was legalized as a last ditch effort in 1975-76. 1976 was the second worst year ever next to 1918. Rumi died age 118 of a heart attack from all this stress in April 1977. Many thought it was government lies again and corruption but he had a funeral, so it was true. From 1977 to 81, there was no leader of Libya. In December 1981, a leader stepped up and was good. He borught peace and everything to Libya throughout the 1980s. It was wonderful, and Libya actually became a second world country in 1988. In 1990, of course, he was assassinated by a dictator, who rised to power and the country became a third world shithole again, which is now violent and protesty again just like in the 1870s. Logic. RIP. Category:October 19 2014